Chaotic Rap Battles 3
This is the third installment of Chaotic Rap Battles. It features the most loved Anchorman in the whole world, Ron Burgundy and the international man of mystery, Austin Powers. It was released September 19 2012 Cast Garrett as Ron Burgundy Garrets friend as Austin Powers Lyrics Austin Powers: Yeah baby Yeah! Let's start this battle of with a kick! Right to the ass of this news anchor. Who's hair looks like shit. You're not even a challenge man. You think you know about class? I'll slap that scotch right out your hand and put a bullet in your ass. Your as dumb as your weather man if you really think that your the best. I'm busy saving the world. You hide behind a fucking desk. So report this news you little cocky arrogant shit. I'm Britains top secret agent. You're just San Diego's bitch! Ron Burgundy: Good evening planet Earth. I'm Ron Burgundy. Want me to crush this bad toothed batchelor bitch? Certainly! You really think you're a sex symbol? Just the sight of you makes me gag. You've got no game Mr. Powers. I LOL at your swag. So who's the best man of all? This won't be hard to discover. It took you 3 full length movies just to stop your own brother. You wanna throw down fisticuffs? Fine! I knock your ugly ass out I hate you more than your dad does. I wish he had pulled out. Austin: Oh,ouch man very ouch. But speaking of Low Blows. How's Veronica doing? After I i'll SHAG that ho. You're an overly confident douche man you really need some help. San Diego is not the only thing that should go and fuck itself! Ron: Your movie's lame and outdated. Why would they ever make a 4th? You barely beat an evil retard who's biggest weapon was a dwarf. I'll freeze your ass for good and leave your ego perminantly scarred. At least I don't need any Mojo to keep my dick hard. Austin: Smashing man! Some of your raps are pritty Groovy. But I bet you'll be even more of a dick in your second movie. A women even beat you. She strung you up by your nuts. You're pathetic man. You lost your job to the news room slut. Ron: You dance around in thongs. Is there a secret we aren't aware? Didn't your parents teach you manners? Oh yeah! Your daddy wasn't there. Wanna mess with the channel 4 news team? Powers your going down! I'll turn that plaque filled smile into a blood drenched frown. Austin: I'm the ultimate male baby. A real playboy by nature. And You may know about swag. But son, I'm the creator! Ron: I've never met a playboy who's in need of some botox. And say what you want Powers. But at least I don't fuck robots. Austin: You bloody idiot there Fembots. You've got a dog that poops in the fridge. What ever happen to him anyway? Oh! His ass was kicked over a bridge. Ron: Ron Burgundy speaks the truth and he says you're full of lies. Nice dick necklace Powers. So is that actual size? Austin: Gawd blimey that's it man. You've gone a step too far. You like to brawl in the street? Well I'll just hit you with my Shag car. Honestly man. What kind of anchor can't even talk? You have to have a teleprompter. I'll end you with a Judo Chop! It's clearly your views of awesome are just a little distorted. Because I am the news you punk! You just simply report it. And if you're so good at reading then why don't you try between the lines? I've got a world to save bitch! So thanks for stopping by. Ron: Look! I'm kind of a big deal. And I'm just being honest. I'll give you two tickets to the gun show. And that's a damn promise! You little wanna be James Bond. I could never be your friend. Get back to your time machine Powers. Because your story is about to end! I'll deface you! Erase you! And replace you! Like a boss. I'll shag ALL 3 of your girls and give you some dental floss. Tonight's top story ends. With a dis that's oh so nasty America beat the brits again. But remember, stay classy! Polls Who Won? Ron Burgundy Austin Powers Trivia *This is the first rap battle that have motion pictures as backgrounds. *This is also the first rap battle one of the characters gets an upgrade while the video was taken down to 19/9 (Austin Powers got his smoothy hair) Category:Rap Battles Category:Chaotic Rap Battles 3